A Brief Respite
by Account is now Inactive
Summary: Germany can't focus on some paperwork. Italy is, well... Italy. The result? Just a bit of fluff. Oneshot GermanyxItaly


**A/N: This little onshot is dedicated to my friend Katie (CandleFire678), as GermanyxItaly happens to be her OTP. That is all. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Warum kann ich nicht Hetalia haben? Warum?!**

* * *

Ludwig couldn't focus.

It was just his luck too. All of his paperwork done for the day, _ahead_ of schedule, all save for this one thing. It was quite infuriating, really.

Sighing, he ran a gloved hand over his face, blue eyes closing in aggravation as he leaned back slightly in his chair. Giving the paper keeping him holed up in his study a withering glare- as if that would somehow make it disappear- he stood and went about tidying the nearly immaculate room, determined to do something productive until he was able to concentrate again. Unfortunately for Ludwig, by the time he'd finished the menial task and repositioned himself at his desk, he found that his usual concentration still eluded him. The frustration quickly set in again. Soon enough though, he snatched up his pen and put it to the paper in a position suggesting that he was about to write something, in the hopes that maybe it would force his mind into compliancy and resume it's usual habits.

No dice.

Sighing once more, Ludwig relaxed his hold on the pen and propped his head up with his other hand, bringing his elbow up to rest on the desk. This was getting to be quite ridiculous now. Silently fuming over the ludicrous and most certainly unproductive predicament he found himself in, it didn't even register in his mind that he had actually begun _doodling_ on the paperwork. Not a very professional thing to do at all.

Of course, the German man wasn't even allowed the privilege of horrification over his less-than-businesslike actions, because a certain bubbly and overly cheerful Italian man chose that moment to burst energetically into his study, already babbling animatedly about something. Ludwig's annoyance with the paper was quickly overwhelmed by vexation with Feliciano for once again bothering him while he was trying to work. Didn't the man have any of his own to deal with?

"-and so I decided to come and visit you, Germany!"

Ludwig was pulled from his thoughts when Feliciano finally stopped talking, beaming as he waited for a response. That ridiculous curl of his that had been bobbing incessantly as he spoke came to a halt as well as though to add punctuation to his last exclamation. Quickly righting himself, Ludwig held in the next sigh that threatened to escape his mouth before wearily responding to the Italian.

"That's fine, Italy. Now please go and amuse yourself with something else, at least until I finish my work."

Italy pouted. "But _Germany_!"

Ludwig couldn't hold back the sigh this time. "Italy," he said, dragging out the other nation's name somewhat and letting some of his aggravation permeate his tone.

Feliciano didn't seem to notice it though as his rather loud sniffles sounded throughout the room. Ludwig almost groaned when he looked into Feliciano's eyes and found that, unsurprisingly, tears were already forming. And really, how in the world was he supposed to stay frustrated and angry when those chocolaty brown orbs gazed at him so pitifully?

Grumbling under his breath, Germany got up yet again from his chair and went to the still blubbering Italian. He placed a hand on the other man's shoulder somewhat awkwardly in an attempt to comfort him a little. Hopefully it would also help to prevent full blown waterworks, because he really, really didn't feel like dealing with a small scale flood on top of everything else. Feliciano's sniffles came to a slow halt as he looked up into Ludwig's face, eyes shining with unshed tears. Ludwig ran his other hand over his face, wondering what demon could've possibly possessed him to make him cave so easily when it came to Feliciano. Maybe England would know, Ludwig mused.

"Germany?" Italy said in a questioning tone when the man stayed silent.

Ludwig stared at Feliciano for another second before huffing and mumbling, "I'm sorry, Italy." Clearing his throat, he followed the nearly incoherent apology up by saying much louder, "I'm just.. very busy." Ludwig refused to admit that his real problem was his own lack of efficiency. Not only that, but Feliciano would've just come up with some sort of harebrained, yet sincere scheme to help Ludwig that the German wouldn't have the heart to turn down even though he knew it wouldn't work and more than likely leave his house a wreck in the process. Looking at the Italian man now wiping his eyes of tears and quickly recovering his usual smile, Ludwig found himself quite glad the he'd played it this way.

And then Feliciano hugged him.

"Ve~ it's okay, Germany," he said, his voice muffled by Ludwig's chest.

In response to the sudden hug, the German's arms had come up to encircle his comrade's waist, and in the brief moment before realization hit him, he couldn't help but note how nicely his hands fit on the small of Feliciano's back. But then the moment ended, and there he was, doing something that wasn't very Germany-like at all. A light pink blush dusted Ludwig's cheeks, and he coughed embarrassedly. The blonde nation could've sworn he heard Feliciano let out a tiny laugh before he gently nuzzled Ludwig's chest and stepped back from the hug to smile brightly up at him. In fact, the smile was so bright that Ludwig was almost tempted to return it. Almost.

The notion soon left his- ridiculously fanciful- mind anyhow when Feliciano's smile shifted into the wide-eyed look that practically screamed aloud the brunet's curiosity.

"What's this, Germany?" he queried, almost musingly, as he walked around the taller nation and to the desk.

"Oh, uh, just some paperwork. T-there's really no need to pay it any mind, Italy," he said, inwardly cursing the sudden anxiety that made him stutter.

Then he remembered the doodles. And suddenly, the nervousness didn't seem so misplaced anymore. For some reason, that was the last thing he wanted Feliciano to see at the moment. It just gave him a sinking feeling, and therefore, reason enough to prevent it from happening. Bolting to the desk, and nearly knocking Feliciano over in the process, Ludwig snatched the paper up and held it to his chest as though his life depended on it.

Feliciano rapidly regained his balance and looked at Ludwig with a slightly incredulous expression. Much to Ludwig's chagrin though, it became wound within a second. Gott, the German thought, another tragedy to avert?

Against his better judgment, Ludwig let his guard down and took a hesitant step forward, hoping to be able to placate the Italian once more. In that very same instant however, when Feliciano saw Ludwig lower the paper he held ever so slightly, he pounced. Needless to say, the blond was rather caught off guard. Who knew Feliciano could move so quickly? Or that he'd look so damn… _adorable_ with that shocked little look on his face?

"Germany, you draw?" Feliciano's eyes were big and bright as he waited for Ludwig to answer.

Said man coughed somewhat uncomfortably into his fist before giving the slightest nod of his head and bracing himself for an over exuberant reaction. He was not disappointed.

Arms once again full with an energetic Italian, Ludwig couldn't help but roll his eyes- just a little. After a minute or so of Feliciano's seemingly incessant talking, he suddenly stopped and gave Ludwig that bright-eyed stare once more. Ludwig yielded and let himself indulge in the smallest of smiles before he opened his mouth.

"What is it, Italy?"

The brunet stared at him for a long moment before grinning. "Can we draw together?" While asking the question, Feliciano had gently taken Ludwig's hand in his own, squeezing it lightly when he finished. Ludwig _heard_ more than felt his heart respond to the warm touch.

_Thu-thump!_

_Thu-thump!_

For a second he was under the impression that Feliciano heard it too.

Not trusting himself to speak coherently, or even audibly what with everything he was feeling, Ludwig slowly nodded again and was instantly dragged out of his study by the merrily laughing Italian man.

In the small breeze caused by the study door closing, the forgotten instigator of this whole event rippled, as though in happiness over a job well done.

Who would've thought paperwork could be a blessing?

* * *

**A/N: And there. You. Have. It. Hopefully you liked it, and if you didn't... suck it up! lolz. jk. I'm very sorry if you consider it a waste of time. Anyways, I must be off now. Tchau!**


End file.
